This invention relates to a didactic game defined by a block subdivided into suitable portions to compose three-dimensional figures.
Known is the idea of subdividing geometric figures into several suitable portions or elements which are adapted, when reassembled together, to form different figures from the original ones. Didactic games of this type have the virtue of stimulating one's ability to invent new forms not always related to readily recognizable natural forms, and to set forth complex forms in a few lines.
In this respect, a Chinese game called "Tangram" is popularly known which comprises a square which can be split into seven geometric forms; from these basic geometric forms, various planar forms can be imitated or created which utilize all of the available elements.
This prior game structure, as well as other comparable ones which are based on the principle of subdividing two-dimensional geometric figures, have the disadvantage of only affording a relatively small number of two-dimensional geometric figures, and above all, lack volume. The latter is an indispensable feature if the feeling for space of the player is to be developed, feeling for space referring herein to the ability to visualize in space objects of various description and of figuring how a given configuration can be modified by merely displacing one or more basic elements thereof.
The Applicant is aware of an Italian Patent Application, No. 12430 A/81, filed by Ta-Kai Chen, which discloses a three-dimensional "Tangram" including a traditional two-dimensional "Tangram" mounted on backplates which merely hold the elements to be composed together raised, while alternatively permitting such elements to be assembled on vertical planes. It is apparent that this known structure cannot obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of purely two-dimensional didactic games, since the elements to be put together would still define planar figures, albeit tilted up or set vertically.
Also known are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,317,653 and 4,317,654, both to Martha S Wahl. These patents describe didactic blocks which can be disassembled into various geometric figures. However, these geometric figures are substantially unsuited to the construction of configurations in any way related to natural forms. In fact, the object of said patents is to provide blocks which are adapted to illustrate the form and volume relationships of various geometric figures to facilitate understanding thereof.